<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] 'cause this is like nothing we'd ever dreamt by Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219682">[Podfic of] 'cause this is like nothing we'd ever dreamt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to be a Normal Person - T.J. Klune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Going Viral, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, livestream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re doing what tonight?” Gus asked Casey again with a questioning look, sitting down next to Casey on the couch.</p><p>"I'm going live on Instagram. Remember my publisher thought it would be a good idea to do a few of these for my fans all over the world who can't come to the signings. It's only an hour." Casey answered reassuringly, giving Gus a quick peck on the cheek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gustavo Tiberius/Casey Richards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] 'cause this is like nothing we'd ever dreamt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/gifts">ElectricPurple89</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877835">'cause this is nothing like we'd ever dreamt</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89">ElectricPurple89</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks Steph for allowing me to record this! </p><p>Recorded for VoiceTeam2020 Week 3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Audio Length</strong>: 00:07:12</p><p><strong>Listen &amp; Download</strong>: <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UOwLcPSASKH6zq6T-dLQSRKPcosSq-Ms">Google Drive</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>